


The tv-stand - intrulogical

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Thomas Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, The bloop awakens spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bloopers spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: Logan imitating Remus in the bloopers video but they're gay and in love.I really don't know how else to put it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Comments: 16
Kudos: 386





	The tv-stand - intrulogical

Remus felt his whole world stop when he heard a snort come from Logan’s usual spot.

The creative trait looked up, half stuck behind the TV, one leg where he needed it to be and the other on the other side as he stared at Logan snickering at him. Bright unfiltered amusement clear on his face making Remus’ heart sing with joy.

His boyfriend didn’t laugh or smile nearly enough for his liking. But here he was, laughing openly and fully at Remus making an absolute fool of himself by trying to get behind the TV for a bit that would only last about ten seconds in the video.

“You having fun there Logiebear?”

“Quite, yes,” Logan said, I between fits of laughter that were already beginning to quiet down.

Remus wouldn’t stand for that.

So he began to try to move again. Wiggling his upper body and trying to get himself unstuck from where he was currently standing. The TV wobbled dangerously with it as Logan launched into another giggling fit.

Remus had the honour of, when had finally managed to get behind the TV, leaning on the screen and looking at his boyfriend laugh for ten whole seconds before Logan composed himself enough too look at him again, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Oh, if Remus wasn’t stuck behind that stupid TV right now he would’ve walked over to kiss him all over that stupidly clean and smiling and handsome face of his just to make sure that glint wouldn’t leave.

“You looked so dumb Remus.”

“Yeah? As dumb as that time I knocked myself over the head with my morningstar because I wanted to do a backflip with it?”

Another delightful laugh bubbled from Logan’s lips as he walked over to plant a kiss on Remus his lips before giving him a soft smile that was only slightly mocking him.

“Even dumber my love.”

“Oh my gosh, I just realised I have to get out of here as well. Fuck my lifeeeeee.” Remus groaned. Sending Logan into yet another laughing fit

“Half of the bloopers are just going to be you going ‘oh. Hold on, gotta just -’” Logan tried his best impression of his boyfriend then. Squatting down slightly and acting out how he imagined that moment would look like.

Now Remus had a hard time keeping a straight face too. Bursting out in giggles as he watched Logan act out an exaggerated version of how it would probably go down. “I’m going to kick your ass for that Lo.”

“First you have to get out from behind the TV Remus. By the time you’ve freed yourself, I’ll be all the way in Canada.”

Laughter echoed through the living room once more at that. The two of them looking at each other in amusement before Logan’s eyes went soft again and Remus got another kiss on the forehead.

“Now come on starlight. Go fetch Thomas for me so we can film these scenes. I want to know how accurate you were with that impression.

Half an hour of shooting later and Logan was rolling on the floor, holding his belly and shaking with laughter.

His impression was spot on. And Remus didn’t think he could ever love somebody as much as he did Logan in that exact moment.

"You’re a dick, Logan Sanders.”

“I love you too Remus. I love you too.”


End file.
